Dito!
by shunkaha
Summary: Bright pink, with hearts and flowers... Seto Kaiba. Joey Wheeler. An almost deserted chatroom. MAN am I gonna have fun writing this. CHATPER TWO ON! Finally.
1. Fleabag! GIRL!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. And aren't we all sad about that. No?

Okay... if you know me and read what I usually write and hate Anime and all things YGO... I would advise you to TURN AWAY NOW. Because this is totally unlike me and weird, but I felt like it.

Comment: WAIT!!! Do not close this window just because this story looks boring, being in dialoge form and all. I usually hate stories like that too, but please, give this one a change, okay? It might start out boring, but I promise to get better at this. This is my first YGO fanfic, by the way.

Summary: After graduation, the members of YGO gang have gone their seperate ways - but there is still one place left for them to talk when they feel like it. And then an unexpected "Guest" appears in this place...

note: English is not my native tongue. So sorry in advance for any typos.

„-----" means that a little time (maybe a few minutes) has gone by.

A break line marks the end of an entry.

More info at the end of this chapter :)

**

* * *

**

**"Dito" (working title ) **

**Chapter one: Fleabag. -Girl.**

**

* * *

**

**February 21st, 10:23 pm. **

**Login: JoW**

**Active members: 1**

**Guests: 1 **

**----**

**JoW:** Huh?! This board and chat room are not accessible for guests, how the hell did you get in here?

----

**JoW:** You could answer, you know. I know that your're there anyway.

----

**JoW:** What are you, another stupid ass hacker?! Great.

**----**

**JoW:** HellOOO?

**Guest:** Aren't you getting tired of talking to yourself? Don't you have anything important to do?

**Guest:** No, scratch that last question.

**JoW:** Great. First you hack into this place, and now you are insulting me. What's next?

**Guest:** I could leave.

**JoW:** Not holding you back.

**Guest:** But then you would be all alone here - and considering the time I doubt that will change soon.

**JoW:** Well and CONSIDERING the fact that you are a stupid hacker with a weird attitute, I prefer being alone.

**Guest:** Fine then.

**"Guest" has quit**

**JoW:** FINE!

* * *

**February 22nd, 6:30 am **

**You have 1 new Email. **

**ACC: DDMaster**

**REF: Have you lost your MIND?!**

WHEELER you stupid idiot!

Did you even notice what time it was when you called me last night?! I mean this morning?! Thanks to you I have been AWAKE for hours now. Geez. I mean - I haven't heard anything from you guys in MONTHS and then you call me in the middle of the night just to ask me about the stupid BOARD I put online back then?! It wasn't even my idea! Yuugi asked me to do this, remember?! So that we could "keep in touch" after graduation... Man, that sounds cheesy. Anyways.

So let's see, what did you want to know... No, the board is not accessable for guests - you need a password to get in, remember? There are only a few people who know this password - including you, Yuugi, Tristan, Mai, Tea, Bakura... wait... I think Mokuba knows it, too. At least Yuugi told me that. No idea if it's true.

Not that we still use it - or do we? I didn't really post much and for all I know, the thing is already catching dust.

And yes, it could be possible that the board and chat room were hacked. Don't be mad at me, but I don't use that thing anyway, so I could care less.

And to be honest, I have more important things to do right now. Like work.

So, yeah, nice to hear from you, but bye.

* * *

**February 22nd, 10:31 pm **

**Login: JoW**

**Active members: 1**

**Guests: 1 **

**----**

**JoW:** And look who's here once more.

----

**JoW:** Don't you have a life?

**Guest:** Speak for yourself.

**JoW:** At least I am a member of this board, unlike you.

**Guest:** A member of a board and chat room nobody uses anymore. I am green with envy.

**JoW:** So? If it's SOOO boring, what are you doing here?

**Guest**: Reading through your old posts. Having a good laugh or two.

**JoW:** That's just pathetic.

**Guest:** Wow. A three-syllable word. Be still my heart.

**JoW:** I really don't like you.

**Guest:** Like I care.

**JoW:** You know, I really DON'T get you! If you are so bored and all, why are you hacking into this board?!

**Guest:** I did not HACK into it.

**JoW:** You didn't? oO... Then how did you do it?

**Guest:** Why should I tell you?

**JoW:** Because obviously we both have nothing better to do?

**Guest:** Maybe YOU don't - but I have a lot of work to do actually.

**JoW:** What are you doing here then?

**"Guest" has quit**

**JoW:** HEY!!

* * *

**February 25th, 10:47 pm**

**Login: JoW**

**Active Members: 2**

**Guests: 0**

**----**

**YuuM:** Joey!

**JoW:** Oh, hey Yuugi! How are you?!

**YuuM:** Good, good. Everything's fine here.

**JoW:** Man, it's really sad that we can't see each other more often. I mean - we are living in the same town!

**YuuM**: Oh, that's OK. We are both busy, I guess.

**JoW:** Yeah, sure. How's University over at your end of town?

**YuuM:** Weird. Living on the campus... I miss the game shop a lot.

**JoW:** You miss Yami a lot too, huh?

**YuuM:** …yes. Yes I do. I don't know, everything is weird without him there. Bah, now I sound like a spoiled child.

----

**YuuM:** You still there?

**JoW:** Oh, sorry. Just grabbed something to eat.

**YuuM:** Oh.

**JoW:** I got an Email from Devlin this morning.

**YuuM:** Oh, how is he? Haven't heard from him in months.

**JoW**: To be honest, I have no idea. I asked him something about this board.

**JoW:** And he just answered with a lot of confusing stuff. I think he insulted me a few times.

**YuuM:** Oh. So what did you ask him?

----

**YuuM**: Joey?

**JoW:** Wha? Oh. Nothing important.

----

**JoW:** Yuugi?

**YuuM:** Still here.

**JoW:** Does anyone else have the password to this place except us - you know, the old gang?

**YuuM**: o.O... no. I think.

**YuuM:** To be honest - I don't remember There was so much going on back then.

**JoW**: Oh. Okay then. It's not important I guess.

**YuuM:** Joey? Something wrong?

**JoW:** NO no. Nothing wrong. Sorry.

**YuuM:** I'm going to visit my grandfather this weekend, don't you want to come over to the shop too?

**JoW:** Aww damn Yuug, I gotta work this weekend. Sorry :(

**YuuM:** Oh.

----

**YuuM:** You know what? It's late and I have to finish a paper for tomorrow. Night, okay?

**JoW:** Okay. I'm really sorry. Night!

**"YuuM" has quit**

**----**

**login: "Guest"**

**JoW**: o.O... You! It's YOU again!

----

**JoW:** What is it with you with loggin in and then not posting or writing anything?

----

**Guest:** Most chat conversations are pointless anyway.

**JoW:** Sucks to be you then, because this IS a chat room.

**Guest:** Do tell. Imagine my surprise.

**JoW:** I don't get you.

**Guest:** Another thing that does not surprise me.

**JoW:** You have a serious attitute problem, you know that?!

**Guest:** I feel perfectly fine with it.

**JoW:** Yeah well, I don't.

**Guest:** Then leave. I am not holding you back.

----

**JoW:** You are still here.

**Guest:** So are you.

**JoW:** There's nothing on TV, so I am kinda bored.

**Guest:** So you really don't have a life then. Big surprise.

**JoW:** What's it with you insulting me all the time?!

**Guest:** Well, you know, there's nothing on TV...

**JoW:** Asshole.

**Guest:** Idiot.

**"Guest" was kicked by "JoW"**

**----**

**Guest:** What was that supposed to be?

**JoW:** I kicked you.

**Guest:** Very mature.

**JoW:** It's not like I can kick you for real from where I am. Although I want to.

**Guest:** Not a chance in hell.

**JoW:** You just wait and see.

**Guest:** I am shaking in my boots.

**JoW:** You know what? I don't want to talk to you anymore, jerk!

**Guest:** Like I said before, I am not holding you back.

**JoW:** This is OUR place, if anyone has to leave, it's YOU!

**Guest:** Make me.

**JoW:** I could ban you!

**Guest:** Actually, you can't. You are neither the administrator nor a moderator on this board.

**Guest:** Nor do you have any right or possiblity to ban anyone from this little chat room window.

**JoW:** I'll find a way to get rid of you!

**Guest:** I seriously doubt that you have any knowledge to accomplish that.

**JoW:** I'll ban you! I will!!

**Guest:** Not if I ban you first. Watch and learn.

**JoW:** What?! You are just a guest on this board and in this chat room, you can no

**"Guest" has kick-banned "JoW"**

**----**

**Login: "JoW"**

**JoW:** oO... The HELL?! How did you DO that?!

**Guest:** Believe it or not, fleabag. I am WAY out of your league.

**JoW:** I KNEW it! You are a god dammed HACKER! I hate you! People like you should get arrested!

**JoW:** Waitaminute.

**JoW:** oO...

**JoW:** Did - DID you just call me a fcking FLEABAG?!

----

**JoW:** ...KAIBA?!

**"Guest" has quit**

**JoW:** ...

**

* * *

**

**February 26th, 10:32 pm **

**Login: JoW**

**Active Members:1**

**Guests: 0**

**----**

**JoW**: Coward.

* * *

**February 27th, 10:10 pm** **Login: JoW**

**Active Members: 1**

**Guests: 1**

**----**

**JoW:** Well well, if it isn't moneybags.

----

**JoW:** You can stop being all silent and mysterious now, I kow it's you anyway.

----

**JoW:** So you stole your little brother's password to this place. Huh. Who's "mature" now?

----

**JoW:** And here I thought I would never see you speechless.

**Guest:** I am busy. Some people have to WORK, you know.

**JoW:** Why the HELL are you still logged in as a guest?! How do you do that?

**Guest:** And wouldn't you like to know.

**JoW:** Actually, no. It's not like I care anyway.

**Guest:** So that's settled, then.

**JoW:** If you are so busy and all, why are you online? And why do you log into this place?

**Guest:** Like I said, I have work to do. So shut up, would you?

----

**JoW:** This is a chatroom, you know.

**JoW:** People log in here to T-A-L-K.

----

**Guest:** Your point being?

**JoW:** Well, talk.

**Guest:** Somhow I seriously doubt that you would understand anything I usually "talk" about.

**JoW:** Okay, then I choose the topic. How's Kaiba Corp going?

**Guest:** There you go making an idiot of yourself again. Like I would talk about that in a chatroom.

**JoW:** Okay, okay. Geesh.

----

**JoW:** How's the kid?

**Guest:** He's not here at the moment.

**JoW:** Oh. Where is he then?

**Guest:** School field trip.

**JoW:** At this time?! It's the middle of the night.

----

**JoW:** Hey! Are you still there?

**Guest**: I am working.

**JoW:** Why are you logged in then?! Work or chat.

**Guest:** It's called multi-tasking, mutt.

**JoW:** DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

**Guest:** Obviously some things never change.

**JoW:** Bastard!

**Guest:** Mongrel.

----

**JoW:** You are right. You haven't changed at all.

**JoW:** And I still hate you.

----

**Guest:** And yet you are still here. You must have a serious problem.

**JoW:** You bet I have a problem, and it's YOU!

**Guest:** For some reason I can't find it in me to care.

**JoW:** Get LOST!

**JoW:** This is OUR place. Get your OWN!

----

**Guest:** You really like the capslog - button, don't you?

**JoW:** WHAT?! Where the hell did that come from?

**"Guest" has quit**

**JoW:** I HATE YOU!!!

**"JoW" has quit**

**----**

**login: "Guest"**

**Guest:** Dito.

**"Guest" has quit**

**

* * *

**

**February 29th, 10:13 pm**

**Login: JoW**

**Active Members: 1**

**Guests: 1**

**----**

**JoW:** And here we go again.

----

**JoW:** Lot's of work to do, huh?

**Guest:** But of corse.

**Guest:** What about you? Not that I really care.

**JoW:** Naw. I am all done for today.

**Guest:** Good for you. Now let me work.

----

**JoW:** Yo, moneybags?

----

**JoW:** Okay…. KAIBA?

**Guest:** Yes? What.

**JoW:** What exactely are you working on?

**Guest**: Like I would tell you that, stupid dog.

**JoW**: I AM WARNING YOU, YOU BASTARD!!

**JoW:** Can the DOG insults or I'm outta here!

**Guest:** Go ahead then, chihuahua.

----

**Guest:** I see you are still here.

**JoW:** Why the hell a chihuahua?

**Guest:** What?

**JoW:** Why did you call me a chihuahua?

**JoW**: Is it because they are so small?

**JoW:** Naw. I am almost as tall as you are.

**JoW:** So it can't be that.

**Guest:** It is because they look more like rats then like dogs.

**JoW:** Oh, so you calling me a RAT now?! That's so lame.

----

**Guest:** I can call you whatever the hell I want.

**JoW:** No you CAN'T! It's just – you are a total JERK, you know?

**Guest:** Speak for yourself, dog-boy.

**JoW:** You are SO in for it!

**Guest:** Oh really? So what's your plan?

**Guest:** I thought I made it clear that you can not ban me from this place.

----

**Guest**: So?

**JoW:** Will you shut up? I am thinking.

**Guest:** Great. See you next year then.

**JoW:** Har dee har har. Hilarious.

**JoW:** You know what? I am going to terrorize you. In real life, I mean.

**Guest:** Like where? We are not in high school any more, remember?

**JoW:** But I know where you live.

**Guest:** So?Everybody in this town knows where I live.

**JoW:** I could sick your old High School – fanclub on you.

**JoW:** All it takes is one email to let them know that you are at home and alone.

**JoW:** HaHA!

----

**Guest:** You wouldn't do that.

**JoW:** You BET I would.

**JoW:** I can already see the screaming FGs swarning your house.

**Guest:** FGs?

**JoW:** Fangirls.

**Guest:** Why did I even ask?

----

**Guest:** And it's not a house.

**JoW:** Oh excuse me, Mr. I-am-richer-than-God. Of corse I meant MANSION.

**Guest:** Good dog.

**Guest:** Anyway, I hate it to ruin your brilliant plan, but it won't work.

**JoW:** WHAT? WHY?!

**Guest:** I am not in town.

**JoW:** Oh.

**JoW:** Where are you then?

**Guest:** Business trip.

**JoW:** oO… shouldn't you be like… I dunno…working like MAD then?

**Guest:** I am.

**Guest:** Multi-tasking, remember?

----

**Guest:** You know what that is, don't you?

**JoW:** OF CORSE I DO!

**JoW:** But I always thought that was kind of a girl thing.

**Guest:** Excuse me?

**JoW :** Yeah, you know, like reading stupid magazines, gossiping and buying shoes at the same time.

**JoW:** Girl things.

----

**Guest:** So did I get this right? Are you calling me a girl?

**JoW**: oO… Maybe. Yes. I think.

**Guest:** You don't know if you insulted me?

**JoW:** Depends. Are you offended?

**Guest:** I don't care enough to be offended.

**JoW:** Damn. And here I thought

**"JoW" was kick-banned by "Guest"**

**"Guest" has quit **

**----**

**login: "JoW"**

**JoW:** I will get you for that, you BASTARD!

**"JoW" has quit**

----------------------------------------

TBC

---------------------------------------

Oh god, it is almost criminal how much fun writing has been. And I don't care if they are totally OOC. Sue me if you want. I am a dirt poor student, it would hurt you more then me.

Mhmm... (deep in thought) You know, I could have kept it a secret that it's Kaiba a bit longer, but for some reason I wanted that to be an established fact. It would have gotten even more cheesy otherwise.

Originally I had planned to write this in real time, like, on chapter every day – that's why this fic starts at February 21st, the day I started writing it. But I could never keep up with a pace like that, so I got rid of that idea pretty fast.

Okay, just a few more things before I'll post chapter 2.

1.)

I do not really know much about YGO. I never read the mangas and only saw like twenty episodes on TV - like that Marik/Malik story arc - the season that was called "enter the shadow realm" here in Germany. And I think I caught a glimpse of Duelist Kingdom. But that's basically it.

2.)

Yes, I used the English names for the characters. Usually I love Japanese names and always prefer the original, but I just love the way Kaiba barks "WHEELER!" in the german version J (although I do not really like his German voice.) Another reason is that English is, as I mentioned before, not my native tongue. So I was a little afraid to run out of dog – insults along the way. This way, Kaiba can call Joey "Wheeler" then J

3.)

I absolutely REFUSE to write about Joey's father as an abusive drunk. I am telling you this because he WILL be mentioned throughout this fic and that is just NOT where I want to go with this. I know that there are tons of fics out there using this fact as a plot device – and most of those stories are great and wonderfully written… but I just can't find it in me to write him that way. Sorry.

4.)

I also refuse to make Joey stupid. He is NOT stupid. A bit slow on the uptake every now and then. But reducing him to an idiot stumbling from one embarassing situation into the next or turning him into a blonde little damsel in distress… is not my kind of thing. I just can't see it. (shields eyes)

And last but not least:

Q: Will this turn into a Joey/Kaiba story at all / any time soon?

A: Seriously? No. Maybe.Yes. I have no idea. Maybe. It depends on my mood, so stay tuned!!

xxx

Shun


	2. Pink, with hearts and flowers

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, what a surprise.

Noooooo! I am so sorry this took so long - almost a year! Shame on me! I am sorry! Ah. Well. Real life had me in it's claws and I did not write anything for a loooong time. (sigh)

Anyways. From here on out (if everything goes as planed) we will have short, ongoing chapters. Just look at chapter one as some weird, whacky introduction :)

Summary: If dogs go online, they might meet dragons (muahaha - achem. Sorry.)

Note: English is not my native tongue. Mishaps, typos and other garbage are my personal christmas gift for you. Decorate your tree with it or whatever. Huh.

Trivia:

"-----" means that a little time (maybe a few minutes) has gone by.

A break line marks the end of an entry.

* * *

**"Dito" (working title)**

**Chapter two: Bright pink, with hearts and flowers**

* * *

**December 5th, 10:38 pm**

**Login: JoW**

**Active Members: 3**

**Guests: 1**

--------

**Dncr:** I don't know, I am really worried. Oh God, I wish I could be there with you guys.

**YuuM:** Yeah, me too. It's - wait second.

**YuuM:** JOEY?!

**JoW:** Hey :) you guys're stillusing this place?

**Dncr:** Yes, sometimes. But what the hell are YOU doing online?! Shouldn't you be resting?

**YuuM:** And where did you get the computer?!

**Dncr:** What if you are caught?!

--------

**JoW:** Would you guys keep itdown? You make it sond like I am acriminal.

**Dncr:** Well guess what, from here it looks like you are. Kind of.

------

**JoW:** They havea computr in the cafeteria, just so youknow. It's perfctly legal.

-----

**JoW:** Damnit, typing onehnded reallysucks.

**Dncr:** Yeah, we can tell.

**YuuM:** Really, you should be resting. You sound pretty out of it.

-----

**JoW:** Yeah right mnake fun of thewounded.

**Dncr:** WOUNDED?! Joey, you are lucky to be alive! What were you thinking?

**Dncr:** What am I saying? I doubt you were thinking at all.

**YuuM:** Don't be mean. Joey, how are you feeling?

-----

**JoW:** Like shit.

**Dncr:** How come you don't make typos when it comes to swearing?

----

**JoW:** Shutup.

**YuuM:** Hey!

**Dncr:** No no, it's all right. I guess I will. I am really tired, time difference and all. Still, I wish I could be there.

**YuuM:** We all do.

**JoW:** Idont

**Dnrc:** Yeah Joey, I love you too. Get better soon, ok? Greetings from NY!

**"Dnrc" has quit**

**YuuM:** You are not really sitting in the cafeteria, are you?

------

**JoW:** No. I begged a nurse to bring me a laptop. It workd :)

**YuuM:** No surprise. How are you? Be honest.

----

**JoW:** I already toldyou. Ifeel like shit.

**YuuM:** Has your father visited you yet?

**JoW:** NO

**YuuM:** Okay, next question. What about your hand?

----

**JoW:** Just spraind. They will take offf the bandage intwodays orso.

**YuuM:** That's great!

**YuuM:** And your knee?

----

**JoW:** Noidea.

**YuuM:** What is that supposed to mean? Didn't they tell you?

**JoW:** No.

**YuuM:** Well then... you should really get some sleep. I'll go off now.

**JoW:** Ok. Wait!

**YuuM:** Yes?

**JoW:** Whos the guest?

**YuuM:** You mean the guest that's online? That's a ghost or something. They're always online. I asked Duke to check it out, but he never has time.

**"YuuM" has quit**

**"JoW" has quit**

-----

**"guest" has quit**

* * *

**December 8th, 9:12 pm**

**Login: guest**

**Active members: 1**

**Guests: 1**

**JoW: **yawn...

**JoW:** 3...

**JoW:** 2...

**JoW**: 1...

**JoW:** Oh come on. I know you are there.

**JoW**: It's been months and you were online all the time. Never saying anything.

**JoW:** It's getting ridiculous.

-----

**Guest:** When did you learn how to spell words like that?

-----

**JoW:** While I was bored out of my mind sitting in a bed all day.

**Guest:** How can you be bored? Sounds like an ordinary day for you.

**JoW:** Have you ever felt like strangling someone?

**Guest:** Now now. Sounds like somebody missed his anti-rabies inoculation.

**JoW:** Ha ha HA, Kaiba. That was lame. What's up, you feeling a bit under the weather?

------------

**JoW:** You ARE! OMG haha!

-----------

**Guest:** At least I am not the one "sitting in a bed all day."

**JoW:** Like that is my fault.

**Guest:** And who's fault is it then?

**JoW:** Oh I don't know, maybe it's the stupid guy's fault who, by the way, tried driving me OFF THE ROAD?!

---------

**Guest:** There was no need to state the obvious.

**JoW:** So you already know.

**Guest:** Since it is one of the hospitals that is funded by my company, yes, I do.

**JoW:** Hooray for you then. But I am still bored.

Guest: And I should care why?

**JoW:** Because you never know what I can come up with while bored.

**JoW:** Be afraid. Be very afraid.

**Guest:** You are not serious, are you?

**JoW:** Oh, but I am. I have spent the last week in this stupid bed, doing nothing.

**Guest:** Like I said, it sounds like an ordinary day for you.

**JoW:** RAAAAAAH!! Shut up and let me think.

**Guest:** You really have bad memory, dog. We had this conversation before, remember?

**Guest:** Thinking really isn't one of your strong points.

**JoW:** You. Will never know. What hit you.

-----

**JoW:** HaHA!

**JoW:** [link

**JoW:** click it and die, moneybags.

-----

-----

**JoW:** Hey! Are you still there?!

**Guest:** It's a website about Duel Monsters, Wheeler. What is your great plan? Are you trying to bore ME to death?

**JoW:** HaHA! That's not going to work with me, Kaiba.

**JoW:** It's a site about YOU. And nobody else.

**Guest:** So?

**JoW:** ARE YOU BLIND?!

**JoW:** The while site is PINK, moneybags.

**JoW:** And there are hearts everywhere.

**JoW:** Red and pink HEARTS.

**JoW:** And flowers.

**JoW:** And lots of pictures of YOU.

**Guest:** I repeat: So?

**JoW:** Don't... don't you care?

**Guest:** No.

**JoW:** Aren't you... I don't know... scared?

**---------**

**Guest:** Well, I admit that I am a bit ... worried.

**JoW:** AHA! I KNEW IT!

**Guest:** I am worried because YOU, Wheeler, are reading through a website about me.

**Guest:** About me and nobody else.

**Guest:** A pink website decorated with hearts.

**Guest:** And flowers.

**Guest:** And lots of pictures.

**Guest:** Of ME.

-----

**Guest:** Care to explain?

------

------

**JoW:** HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT?!

**"Guest" has quit**

**JoW: **HEY!!

JoW: COME BACK HERE!!

-----

-----

**Login: MoK**

----

**MoK:** Hello?

**MoK:** JoW...?

**MoK:** Joey? Joey Wheeler? Is that you?

**JoW:** No. Joey isn't here right now. Joey is busy BEING MAD.

**MoK:** Wow, it is you! I knew it! What the hell happened?

**JoW:** What is that supposed to mean?

**MoK:** It means that I just came home after staying at a friends house and

**MoK:** I still don't believe this.

**JoW:** WHAT.

**MoK:** I come home and my brother sits at his computer.

**MoK:** Laughing.

**MoK:** oO...

-----

**MoK:** So I ask you again.

**MoK:** What. Happened.

----

**MoK:** HEY!

**JoW:** I am not talking to you. GO AWAY.

**MoK:** Joey. Come on. My brother has been stressed out of his mind for months now.

**MoK: **He barely talks to anyone, not even me.

**MoK:** So I finally can't resist anymore, hack into his comput

**MoK:** Never mind.

**MoK:** Anyway, the point is: The last link he clicked whas THIS forum.

**MoK:** And there is nobody online but YOU.

**JoW:** Coincidence.

**MoK:** Excuse me?

**JoW:** You are jumping to conclusions.

**JoW:** And you are getting on my nerves.

**JoW:** And I am tired because I am in a hospital because I am a sick man

**JoW:** And I want you to leave me alone NOW or I will log out!

**MoK:** Hey, calm down. All I want to know is what you did to make him laugh like that.

----

**MoK:** Come oooon, Joey. Don't make me read the chat log.

**JoW:** GO. AWAY.

-----

**MoK:** HAHAHAHAHA! OMG Joey!

**MoK:** Owned!!

**MoK:** HAHAHA!

**JoW:** So I take it you read the chat log.

**MoK:** Sorry man, I couldn't resist. rofl

**JoW:** My pleasure. Are you done laughing?

**MoK:** Actually, no.

**JoW:** Then you won't mind laughing alone. I am going to bed.

**MoK:** Awww, why?

**JoW**: No offense kid, but I think I had enough Kaiba for one night.

---

---

**JoW:** I didn't... I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!

**MoK:** Of corse you didn't. ;)

----

**JoW:** I hate you both.

**MoK:** Of corse you do :)

**"JoW" has quit**

**"MoK" has quit**

* * *

**December 5th, 11:56 pm **

**You have 1 new Email.**

**ACC: ****MoK11-kcmain.dc**

**REF: Shhh!**

I am so sorry, Joey!

I just could not resist. If you ever tell my brother about this, he will kill me :) No, probably not. But he will kill you.

Anyways, here you go:

**beSKwd-kcmain.dc**

WAHAHAHAHA!

Night!

Mokuba

**

* * *

To be continued

* * *

**For some god forsaken reason this website formatting REMOVES all email - "at" - signs. So I had to remove them and added "-" instead. It should do the trick. I am sorry (cries). So if you reread Mokuba'S email, you should get the joke. Which totall fell flat after having to EXPLAIN it. RAAH! 


End file.
